


Bubbles

by livinginnightvale (cloudsgrl)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/livinginnightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil Palmer confessed his love for him on the very first day of his arrival. When Carlos deemed it time for him to respond, it didn't go as well as he had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EverlivingGhosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlivingGhosts/gifts).



> A very quick drabble, written for the dear sexybaldwin on tumblr. Based off an idea posted just yesterday, i thought I'd attempt to do the fluff some justice. (I seriously doubt I did, but I wanted to try anyway)

The first time Cecil confessed his love, it was over the air for the entirety of Night Vale and the void to hear. Carlos became flustered and refused to even attempt to dignify it with a response.

The second time Cecil confessed his admiration over the air, Carlos was still flustered, and still somewhat speechless, despite the numerous words and sentence fragments that rambled and jumbled about in his head and made any thought of speaking impossible.

Any subsequent mentioning of his name or his "perfect" hair on the air was met with much blushing and his fellow scientists snickering or cooing of the absolute puppy love the radio host appeared to have. This made the scientist even more flustered, even more anxious, and briefly - very briefly - he entertained thoughts of leaving this madness ridden town where science wasn't science and men could profess their affections wherever they pleased.

One year after Cecil's first confession, Carlos attempted putting his jumbled thoughts into words, and still had difficulty talking to the loquacious man. He felt as though there would never be enough words to explain the way his heart raced, at least not in words Cecil would understand when Carlos would ramble about science.

And after they started dating, Carlos still struggled with words, he still struggled in conversing about 'normal' things. He struggled in being a good boyfriend. And somehow Cecil stuck with him. So when Carlos though about saying those three words made of eight letters, he once again became a bumbling buffoon. He planned it out, with dinner and dessert and maybe wine, or cuddling on the couch, but when it came time for his confession (all based off calculations and when seemed the most logical of times) he forgot how to speak.

This happened a few times, and Carlos would internally curse himself out and feel supremely disappointed in himself. He wanted to say it, and Cecil deserved to hear him say it, especially since he meant it with all his heart.

One night, while starting the dishes, Cecil's arms wrapped around his waist and took the wash cloth from him. He murmured into the scientist's ear that it was his turn to wash up, and that Carlos should relax, peppering kissing along his neck. Carlos felt himself relax, and he released a laugh, saying, "Oh Cecil, how I love you."

And then there was silence. The scientist was mortified. How was doing the dishes romantic? How was professing love over his helpfulness anyway appropriate? But the radio host laughed and pressed a kiss to the tip of Carlos's nose. "I know~"

Every time Carlos remembered that time, he turned into a mess of indignation and embarrassment. But he at least managed to say it, even if was completely unplanned. Since then however, the words were completely impossible to spit out, even when Carlos didn't intend them to. But he'd get a look on his face, and Cecil would smile.

"Bubbles," he'd state. Sometimes it was said happily, sometimes somberly, and sometimes smothered in so much affection that Carlos felt he would drown from the single word.

"Bubbles," he would reply, content in knowing that Cecil knew exactly what he was trying to say.


End file.
